The Stranger
by Alanna's modern day twin
Summary: DISCONTNIUED. A young girl arrives in Tortall with no knolage of her past yet she makes some pretty powerful friends.
1. Default Chapter

The stranger Prelude From up above 1 

"Where is she" The angry voice boomed "Don't tell me you have lost her"

"No sir" Replied a soft voice "she is safe although we had to erase her memory"

"Will she remember me if she sees me" The first voice asked more gently

"Yes we aren't very good at erasing memories, if she is told part of her life story she will remember that part of her life" Another voice said

"Good" said the first voice "I don't want her to not recognise her own father"


	2. Chapter 1 Arrivals

Chapter 1 Arrivals 

A lone girl and her horse walked slowly up the hill leading to the castel. No one knew her name and no one knew where she came from. "Hell" she thought "I don't even know who I am or where I come from."

Although she couldn't remember anything from more than 6 weeks back she somehow knew where the stables where. She slowly walked to the stables and looked for the head ostler. She found him quite quickly and said "excuse me sir I was hoping you could help me. I'm looking for a place to stable my horse for a week and then maybe if I can find work here for longer"

"Twenty silver coins for a week and my names Stefan." He stated "If you need work I'm sure that is you go to the servant's quarters that you are sure to find a job. We are short of servant a lot suddenly walked out two days ago."

An hour later in the king's chambers

"Sire I have found someone to take the place of the nanny that walked out" Said Stefan.

"Who can vouch for her" asked the king

"All the animals in the palace" replied Stefan "her horse said that in every village that she passed she either had to fight her way out because she insulted some man's honour by refusing to marry him or she took care of the village nursery in exchange for food and a weeks lodging."

"Ok send her to me" the king said.

As they where talking the girl was busy cleaning her horse unaware that she was the subject of a life changing discussion. She removed her saddlebags from the horse which she had named "Full moon" because his eyes where like the full moon and she slowly went through her bag. A sewing kit, a medical kit a pouch of coins, a pouch with jewellery in, three pairs of pants and shirt and two dresses. "I have to go and buy some new clothes and a new pair of boots" she said looking at what she was wearing.

She put all of her stuff in a cloth bag that she had bought in the last town that she had passed through and was about to leave when Stefan came rushing in. He searched the stables and his eyes rested on her.

"Finally I found you" he gasped "I've been looking for you everywhere. I found you a job" he said regaining his breath from running around looking for her.

"I'm not going to be someone's bed warmer" She stated quite tartly "I could have just stayed where I was if I wanted to have that occupation."

"No the person that offered you the job is happily married and actually needs a nanny for his children" Stefan said.

"How did you know that I'm good with children" She asked

"Your horse told me" he said "although he wouldn't tell me your name he said that if I wanted to know your name I must ask you."

"Thanks. My name is Jasmine." She said "or Jaz for short.

"So who is my new employer?" Jaz asked

"The king" Stefan replied.

Jaz gasped. "How did you get me a job working for the king?"

"Well Jaz" Stefan started "last week a group of servants of every station walked out and the royal nanny was one of them. The king and queen have been keeping and eye on the kids since then but they have found that they just don't have enough time to do anything else if they take care of the kids as well as be king and queen of Tortall."

"Let's go and get you some new clothes" He said

"I don't have that much money" Jaz said worriedly. Thinking about the fact that she didn't know how long she would be there in Tortall.

"Don't worry" Stefan said "all of your clothes get paid for by the crown, it's the least that they can do"

So Jaz and Stefan went to the town and went shopping for clothes.

When Jaz put on the first dress Stefan saw why she had to fight her way out of a few towns. She was gorgeous. She also had a few bruises and cuts. When Stefan saw these he said

"We best go to a healer and have those seen to, we don't want anyone to think that the king and queen abuse there nanny."

Jaz looked at her arms and realised that she was actually injured "well I never saw those" she grinned "I guess that is what happens when you always wear long pants and a long gypsy shirt"

Stefan took Jaz to a house along a quiet street. He knocked on the door and called out "Mrs Cooper!! I have a patient for you"

An elderly lady opened the door. "Great mother goddess" she whispered "Stefan where did you find her"

"She came to the palace looking for work so I got her a job as a nanny for Jon and Thayet.

"Don't you recognise her you fool" Mrs Cooper shouted.

"Elaine" Jaz whispered half scared because of the memories that the memory of Elaine Cooper had uncovered.

"Do you remember me" Elaine asked

"Yes but just barely" Jaz said with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong" Elaine asked worried.

"I don't remember anything except the fact that I couldn't save my husband from the evil witch that killed him while I was trapped. I couldn't do anything to save him and believe me I tried." Jaz cried.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened" Elaine asked

"Yes please" Jaz asked.


	3. Chapter 2 Memories

Chapter 2 Memories 

"I first met you when you came to Tortall and you where 13 years old" Elaine started "now you have to remember that this was about twenty years ago, the current king was just a boy. My own son gorge was also just a boy still and had just taken over the rouge. Alanna had been in the palace for a year and already beaten Ralon up and he had left in disgrace.

You came with naught but a few jewels and a few gold coins. Every one thought that because you where from some other place you wouldn't know how to protect yourself. Boy they where wrong. A few tried to assault you but I guess fighting is in your nature because you sent every one of them to the infirmary.

Every one was shocked that you could beat up pages as well as squires. The training master retired a few weeks later and the old king said that you could be the new training master or should I say training mistress.

Well it was about then that Jonathan noticed you. Everyone thought that he was an idiot for taking so long to give you attention. You and Jon had a brief relationship but it ended when your brother came with an order from your mother that said that you had to marry a guy that had arrived a week earlier you got married and all your students where disappointed because you left shortly after. You appeared again two year's later saying that you where just on holiday but we all knew that something was wrong. Your husband arrived the next day and when you saw him you started to cry. All your old students asked if he had hurt you. You said that no, he didn't hurt you but that you thought that he was dead and that you where just really glad to see that he was alive. I didn't get to speak to you a lot when you where here the second time although we did have lunch together.

A week after you arrived you had just settled down when anyone with the gift, even the smallest amount, said that and evil being had arrived in Tortall. That was when we all saw that you where truly afraid and you started going on about the fact that she was going to kill you and your husband. You also said something about a baby and the fact that she was pure evil. We where all so worried about you.

The next day all the strong mages went into a deep sleep and no one could wake them up. You where petrified you didn't know whether to run or to hide. That was when "She" arrived. She stalked through the castel and scared all the children. We all some how knew that she was looking for you and that she wanted to hurt you badly. She found you in the main hall at lunchtime and we all knew that you where in trouble.

She started to call you a lot of really mean names and then she slapped you.

She started to speak in some ancient language and you where turned into stone. This is why every one thought that you where dead. Just before you where fully stone she took a knife and stabbed your husband. You screamed so loudly that everyone had sore ears. After you screamed you said something in an old language and she exploded and disappeared. By this time you where fully stone and your brother arrived. He said something about it being a twenty year spell and that when you wake you will wish that you where dead. And that is the last that we ever saw of you until now of corse."


	4. Chapter 3 Worried

Chapter 3 Worried From up above 2 

"So she knows what happened does she" said the loud voice.

"Yes she does although she doesn't know why it happened and she doesn't know her full background" said the softer female voice.

"Well does that mean that she doesn't know who she really is" He said

"Yes my dear she doesn't know that we are her parents" She said

"Does she know the full extent of her powers?" he asked

"Yes dear I repeat she doesn't know" she said


	5. Chapter 4 Friends and enemies

Chapter 4 Friends and Enemies. 

Elaine told Jaz that she could use the bath in the next room if she wanted to get clean and wash her face.

Later on that day Stefan took Jaz back to the palace.

"Please don't tell any one what you heard about me today" Jaz asked politely on the walk back.

"Ok" Replied Stefan "but only under one condition"

"What is that condition" asked Jaz

"Well" said Stefan "that condition is that you please tell me where you got your horse because it is one of the finest creatures I have ever seen"

"Ok" said Jaz grinning "Full moon came to me right after I broke out of the stone. She told me that she was there to help me and that I would need her help. She was very right about that. Do you know how many times she saved my life?"

Stefan had to leave Jaz on the road that went past the training courts. Unfortunately he also had to leave all of Jaz's new cloths with her and the basket with the clothes and her saddle bags. Jaz managed to get to the practice courts before the basket slipped out of her hands and fell to the ground. Jaz was so glad that she had tied the lid on tightly because even though the basket was on the ground her clothes weren't spilling all over.

Red in the face Jaz bent over to pick the basket up when a gorgeous voice said "excuse me miss but I couldn't help but notice that that basket is very heavy and I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't offer my assistance and offer to carry that to your rooms.

"Thanks" Jaz said.

"Ok lead the way" the gorgeous guy said "oh and by the way my name is Liam after the Shang dragon"

Jaz remembered the way to her old tower that she had received as a present from her brothers on her 12th birthday. When she got to the tower she found her key and opened the back door and that is when the trouble started.

"Hey what right do you think you have going into my tower" said Liam this is my tower I got it from my dad the king for my birthday last year."

"I don't believe you" Jaz replied.

"Well you better believe it you slut" replied the prince

"How dare you call me that you don't know anything about me" Jaz shouted

"I saw you and that ostler guy talking oh so intimately and going off together. You know he is married" The prince said.

"Fuck you" Was the only replied he got form Jaz as she slammed the door in his face. When he tried to open the door he discovered that he couldn't. He then went around to the front door and found that he could open it. When he tried to find Jaz though, he couldn't find her anywhere. "She most probably left" he thought as he got ready for dinner.


	6. Chapter 5 Dinner

Chapter 5 Dinner 

Dinner had just started when the prince mentioned the strange girl called Jaz that had been in his tower.

"What did you say" Demanded the king

"I said that a strange brunet that had a foreign accent said that my tower was hers and then she slammed the door in my face" said Liam

"Oh no oh no oh no" whispered Jon "she's back'

"Who is back" Asked Thayet who had just arrived.

"Oh just an old friend that I thought was dead" Said Jon

"What's his name" Enquired Thayet

"Her name is Jaz or Jasmine, depends on how well you know her" Answered Jon

Just then the great doors opened and a ring of guards walked in with someone struggling wildly in the middle. The person in the middle landed a few good punches you could tell by the bruises that some of guards had on their faces.

"What is going on here" Demanded Jon standing up

"We found her walking out of the prince's tower like she owned the place" Said the captain. "We then proceeded to ask her why she was in the tower and she refused to answer us and then we recognised the necklace she is wearing"

"And whose is it" asked Thayet.

"It's mine" said the girl in the middle.

Jon motioned for the guards to step aside when he realised who that voice belonged to. The guards stepped aside reluctantly

"Jon how dare you let you're guards manhandle me in this way and another thing how dare you give my tower away. I am very disappointed in you Jon" said Jaz in a very low and angry voice.

"I thought that you where dead my dear" Said Jon

"Well just because I was turned into stone and my brothers kidnapped me does not mean that you can give my stuff away" Jaz said suddenly grinning

"Ok dearest I'm sorry will you ever forgive me" Jon said also grinning

"I'll think about it" Jaz replied in between giggles.

"Come and sit with me Jaz darling" Jon said suddenly serious

"Ok but who is she" Jaz asked pointing to Thayet.

"Oh how rude of me this is Thayet my wife" Jon said

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" said Jaz with her hand extended to Thayet.

Thayet shook Jaz's hand and asked Jaz how she knew Jon so Jaz told Thayet about Jon being and idiot and taking a year to realise that he sort of liked her. Thayet replied that yes she knew that Jon was quite slow sometimes and that he does take a long tome realising that he likes someone.

"What ever happened to Alan of Tredbond" Jaz asked suddenly "did anyone ever find out that he was actually a she?"

Just as Jaz asked that the doors opened again and Alanna walked in. She had Gorge in tow and her two kids with her as well.

"What the hell is she doing here" Alanna said when she saw Jaz. "I thought that she was dead"

"Alanna dear" Jaz said "mind your language there are children around and no I wasn't dead I was turned into stone there is a big difference."

Alanna walked around the table and gave Jaz a big hug.

"And who is this" Jaz asked slyly pointing to Gorge.

"That is my husband Gorge" Alanna said proudly.

"Not Gorge Cooper" Jaz asked

"The one and the same Jaz darling" Gorge said "although I have aged and you on the other hand haven't"

"Gorge" Jaz started "on the other hand you have different fingers you can't compare me to you, I mean you where always old compared to me"

"Stop flirting you two" Alanna said "you're hurting my feelings"

"Oh you don't have feelings you old cow" Jaz said

"mind your language little girl" said Alanna "you might have been able to beat me up when I was young but I have got a lot better since you left"

"just 'cause I'm young" said Jaz "doesn't mean that I am any less of a warrior I'm fact I'm a lot better also considering that I have had nothing to do for twenty years but practise my arts"

"Prove it" Was all that Alanna said to Jaz

"Jon can you please excuse us" Jaz asked "I have to prove to Alanna that I'm still better than her."

"Do you mind if the rest of us come and watch" Jon asked the arguing ladies

"Of corse you can come" Said Jaz "but I don't think Alanna wants you to all see me beat her.

"As if you can beat me, they can come if they want" said Alanna

So almost everyone in the great hall stood up and followed Thayet Jon and the two arguing ladies.


	7. Chapter 6 Darkwalkers

Chapter 6 Dark walkers 

Every one followed the two ladies to the practice courts. Well every one that is except for a quite attractive man in a dark cloak. He decided that he didn't need to watch the fight because he already knew who was going to win.

"You will go" said a voice that he that he knew well.

"But why dad" he wined like a spoiled child

"Because jack" he replied "she's your sister and if any thing goes wrong you need to be there for her"

"Oh alright" Jack said walking towards the practice courts.

In the practice courts 

Jack arrived at the practice courts just as Jaz threw Alanna over her shoulder. Everyone cheered as they witnessed Jaz slowly but eventually whip Alanna's butt.

When Alanna yielded Jaz and Alanna bowed to the spectators. A man covered in black from head to toe creped up behind Jaz and ran his hand down her back. Jaz screamed and fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Jack pushed his way to the front of the crowd and picked Jaz up gently in his arms. "Who are you and what are you doing with my friend" Alanna demanded in a rough voice that was near tears.

"I'm her brother" Jack said. "I need to put her somewhere where she will be comfortable. She will be unconscious for a while; she has a lot of memories to sort through."

"Who was that" asked Jon

""that your highness was a dark walker" said Jack "they unlock memories that people trap in the deep parts of the mind. They haven't been seen for twenty years they disappeared about the same time as Jaz."

"What are they" asked Thayet

"They are immortal; I thought that Mithros confined them to the shadow realms. I am sorry to do this to you all but I need to ask you all a favour, can you please just take care of Jaz while she sleeps I need to go and see how that one got out and to see if there are any others roaming around. Don't worry if she doesn't wake up for a long time she should sleep for ten days. I'll get her other brother to drop over and have a look at her. He will most probably give you some stuff for her so keep a look out for him."

"What does he look like" enquired Jon

"Like me and her" replied jack "just please be nice to her'


	8. Up above 3

Up above 3 

"What happened" Demanded Jaz's Father

"I don't know what happened" Jack said "have you found out who let the dark walker out"

"No sorry" he said

'You two stop arguing I know who set the dark walkers free" said a female voice

"Who mother" asked jack "and how many, please tell me I need to get back to Jaz she is not in the best of conditions in case you didn't know."

"It was Hebakia and she set 12 loose. I managed to trap 11 but the last one went straight to Jaz and got her. I got that one finally just a few minutes ago" said Jaz's mother.

"Alright I'll go straight back to Jaz and keep an eye on her" Jack said


	9. Chapter 7 Waking up

Chapter 7 Waking up In the palace 

Jack arrived back at the palace three days later only to find out that Jaz was in the king's private quarters and was still asleep.

"May I go and see my sister please" Jack inquired sarcastically

"I'll ask the king" was the reply that he got from the maid. "You know that she worked in the palace as a maid for a few days before she found out who she was?" The maid asked. "Everyone liked her" she continued "I don't see why anyone would want to hurt her; she saved me from embarrassment a few times."

The girl asked the king and Jon said that Jack was allowed to visit his sister. Jack from then on stayed at Jaz's bedside and only left for a short while every day.

When some one asked why he stayed at her bedside all the time the answer that they got was

"She will be confused when she wakes up and she will only remember a few things in the beginning. She will be scared but she will recognise me and I want to protect her from further attacks." Was the only reply that anyone got?

Seven days later all the mages in the palace woke up all at once at 3 in the morning. They all felt the arrival of a new very strong power in there very being. They instantly sent out people to search for the power thinking that a very powerful baby had been born. Jack on the other hand woke to the realisation that a) he was sleeping in a chair and

b) Jaz was awake and he didn't even have to look at her to know this. He felt her power in his bones and in his very being.

"You're awake" he whispered

"Unfortunately yes I am" was her reply

"I think that you woke all the mages up" Jack commented

"Well it would do them good to get up before sunrise" she answered

"I'm glad that you are awake I was worried" he told her

"Don't be I have lived through a lot worse" she said "my husband was killed in front of me and I think that I might be pregnant from him"

"What" was her brother's shocked reply

"Just joking" she finally giggled

"Don't do that to me girl" he gasped "you might give me a heart attack."

Just them a whole bunch of people barged into the room.

"Where is that power coming from" demanded the Neal the chief healer.

"Sorry" Jaz said "I forgot to tone my power down" suddenly the feeling of power left the air and any one who could see the Gift saw a cloud of purple seep into Jaz.

Jon came in to the room and pushed his way through the crowd.

He knelt at the side of Jaz's bed and asked her "are you ok Jaz I was worried about you"

"Why is everyone worrying about me?" Jaz demanded "do you all think that I'm some poor little girl that can't protect herself. Just for your information I am a knight of the sixth order and I am a mage with a lot of power and I trained under the Shang dragon for a year"

"Sorry" Jon said taken aback "it's just that we all love you and don't want you to get hurt I guess"

"Well stop worrying about me" Jaz said more kindly

"So now that we have determined that you are actually Jaz do you still want a job?" Jon inquired

"Well maybe in two days time after I have rested" Jaz said

"Good" Jon replied "because the training master just resigned and we are short a training master and I would appreciate it if you could give us a hand for a while"

"Ok" Jaz said "I suppose I can handle a few boys. I did master am army for 7 weeks after I left you and I do know how to fight and how to teach people how to fight"


	10. Chapter 8 Teaching

Chapter 8 Teaching In the practise courts 

Jaz was just about to enter the practice courts when she heard people talking about her.

"Who is she" asked one voice

"Why is she teaching us" asked another

'What can she teach us" sneered one

'Cooking" was the reply he got from his friend

"Leave her be" commanded a voice that Jaz recognised as Liam's

"I heard that she studied under the Shang dragon" Liam said

Jaz chose that moment to enter the practise courts. "That is correct Liam" Jaz said making it clear that she had heard their comments. "Ok let's get started" she said apparently not caring

"no I wont have a jumped up bitch tell me how to do something that I know a lot more about" said a new voice "I don't care who taught you I wont do anything that you tell me" he said now directing his comments directly at Jaz.

"Well if that is the way you feel mister....." Jaz said

"Arian, Fredrik of Arian. And it's Lord Arian to you slut." Fredrik replied

"Well if that's the way that you feel Fredrik that's fine by me" Jaz said in a bored tone "but" she suddenly said "I was just wondering is your father Sir Raymond of Arian?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with you" Fredrik asked annoyed

"Well I was just thinking that your father would be very ashamed at the way that you are treating me especially considering" she continued

"Considering what" Fredrik demanded

"Well considering the fact that I taught you're father for a year when he was a page and I also went out with your father for a short while"

"What" Fredrik demanded "I don't believe that my father went out with you. You most probably slept with the whole army. My father is too good for the likes of you, you sluty bitch."

Just then a group of the realm's knights entered the practice courts obviously looking for someone. When they saw Jaz they hurried over to her and the pages.

"Jaz darling where have you been you look so young and delicate" asked Sir Raymond of Arian

"Raymond I have been trapped in stone for the last twenty years, no wonder I look young and have I ever been delicate" Jaz said smiling and Raymond.

"No you haven't ever been delicate" Was Raymond's reply.

"So tell me what has been going on in the past twenty years" Jaz inquired

"Well," Raymond started "an evil mage let the immortals out, Carthak has a new ruler, we have a wild mage and a black robe mage and Jon is king but you most probably know that by now"

Jaz looked around to see which knights came to meet and greet her. She saw a few men that she instantly recognised from either teaching them or they where friends.

"They're here they're here" a voice from the wall cried.

"Who is here" asked Jaz

"Our wild mage Daine Sarrasri and her husband Numair Salmalin formally known as Arram Dapper. They just got back from their honeymoon I guess. Daine's the one who got most of the immortals sent back to the divine realms. She is the daughter of a god and goddess I believe."

"Ok I'll have to go and talk to her. Excuse me please" Jaz said and left to go and talk to Daine.

Jaz walked out of the practice courts and almost straight on to a very tall man with black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time.

"Um don't I know you sir" Jaz enquired

"I think so but I remember seeing you in Carthak but that was about twenty one years ago and no offence but you look a lot younger than twenty one. Maybe I saw your mother in Carthak. Does she look like you?" Numair asked

'no but I have been trapped in stone for twenty years so I haven't aged at all so it was most probably me" Jaz answered

"What is your name" Numair asked "because I'm pretty good with names"

"My name is Jaz or my semi formal title is Jasmine of Rosewood." Jaz told Numair.

"Jaz" Numair whispered

"the same Jaz that was an awesome mage and that communicates with dragons." Numair asked

Jaz nodded

"The same Jaz that taught me about wildmagic and showed me how to see it."

Jaz nodded again.

Numair grabbed Jaz in a huge bear hug and refused to let her go when she demanded it.

Jaz and Numair didn't see a woman watching them. She only saw Numair's back and she didn't see Jaz properly.

"Numair my love we just arrived back and already you are romancing the ladies of the court" Daine said teasingly

"Daine love" Numair said "I would like to introduce to you Jaz of Rosewood she is the one who told me about wildmagic and how to use it. She was one of my best friend's. She's the one that also taught me the arts of the player's. She basically saved my life."

Numair moved out of Jaz and Daine's line of sight and when they saw each other they gasped.

"Weiryn's daughter" Jaz whispered

"Ma's friend" Daine replied

"Your da says hi and your ma says that she will be here in a few weeks time to see you and your husband. Jaz told Daine

"Ok I don't get it" Numair said "Jaz and Daine you two know each other and where did you two meet?"

"In the divine realms" they replied in unison.


	11. Chapter 9 Towers and rooms

AN i will add some Fluff later on

Chapter 9 Towers and rooms

Jaz was tired. She still had to argue with a few boys when she returned from speaking with Numair and Daine. As she walked back to her tower she felt a tug on her sleeve.

She turned and saw that the tugger was Liam the prince.

"So where are you staying" Liam asked her

"In my tower" Jaz replied sharply

"You mean my tower" Liam said

"No I mean my tower" Jaz replied her answer boarding on rudeness

"Ok let's solve this like adults" Liam said "how about I live upstairs and you live downstairs"

"No" Jaz said "I have to live upstairs. Anyway I'm already set up upstairs"

"But I'm in the highest room" Liam said puzzled "and none of your stuff is anywhere."

"Please don't tell me that you are so thick that you never found the door to the upper levels" Jaz said in semi shock.

"What upper levels" was all the reply that Jaz need from Liam to burst into fits of laughter

Jaz then decided that the prince needed to be educated and that she needed to show him the upper levels or otherwise known as her apartments. Jaz went to the back door of the tower and used her key to open the door. She led the prince up the flight of stairs that led to his room's but as she neared the top of the stairs she turned into an alcove in the wall and moved a tapestry. She revealed a door behind the tapestry and opened that door with one of her numerous keys.

"If you ever come up here without my permission that dragon will come to life and kill you or anyone else. I advise that you don't even try to defeat the dragon because only one person that I know has the power to defeat it and that person has my permission to come into my room's at any time except when I'm in the shower or have someone else in my room." Jaz said to Liam

"Who is that" Liam asked "one of your boyfriends or is he a lover"

"For your information it is my brother and you aren't allowed past that door" she said pointing to a door on the left side of the hall way that they where walking down "that is my private chambers and I have a few nasty spells placed all over." Jaz then turned the corner and showed Liam into a lounge room. Liam was shocked at all the space that he could see. He could see that a kitchen and two workrooms where beyond the lounge room's archway.

"Where does all this space come from?" Liam asked Jaz in awe

"I used magic to make it have more space inside than the outside showed and there are two more levels of rooms above this one" Jaz said proudly

"How did you get hold of this tower" Liam asked changing the subject.

"My brothers felt guilty for making me get married to a guy that got himself killed so they sent a letter to your dad Jon and asked him if they could buy me this tower. They offered him a lot of money and he wouldn't sell but then they mentioned that it was for me. Jon was really nice and charged them a huge amount of money but then gave me half of what he got so I could start a new life."

"why did your brothers make you get married?" Liam asked Jaz

"I'm sorry but I don't think that you need to know that" Jaz replied shortly.

"If you will please leave now I would be happy. I have a headache and I need to sleep." Jaz said in an obvious dismissal to Liam.


	12. Chapter 10 Getting controll

A/N sorry for taking so long to update but here is the next two chapters

Jenny

Chapter 10 Getting control

The next morning the boys where shocked to see that Jaz was there. She was smiling in a way that made most of them fall in love with her immidiatly. Those that did not fall in love with her where scared because they saw a cold hard glint in her eyes. Jaz was surprisingly wearing a skirt and a tunic top. Fredrik, Jaz noticed, wasn't present.

"where is fredrik?" Jaz asked the crowd of boys

"He's sick miss" a boy that she didn't notice the previous day said.

"That's a lie miss he refuses to be taught by a girl" said one of fredrik's friends.

Jaz shrugged and turned to two cloaked men that stood behind her "ok I think that everyone who will be coming today is here" Jaz told them.

The two people took their cloaks and revealed who they where. The boys where shocked to see lord Raoul and lady Alanna.

"What are they doing here?" asked Liam

"They are here so I can show you that even though I look like someone's girlfriend I am just as dangerous as Alanna and Raoul" Jaz told them

"Ok let me get this straight" Alanna said "you guys think that Jaz is harmless. Are you crazy? I once saw her kill a man in a minute. And this wasn't a peasant this was a full blooded knight from Tusain."

"I think that if these BOYS think that you are a weakling you should have a bought with one of the elder boys to prove that you are actually a worrier not just a girl" Raoul said suddenly as the voice of reason.

"The problem is that she shouldn't have to prove herself to these boys" Alanna said angrily "she is better than these mere boys will ever even hope to be"

"Alanna I think that Raoul is right I think that I should have a friendly bought with one of these boys" Jaz said deep in thought "how about Fredrik he is pretty good?"

"What about me?" Fredrik asked walking into the court a half bell late

"You have just volunteered yourself to have a bought with your dear wonderful training mistress Jaz" Raoul said his voice just under control at the insolence that Fredrik was showing towards Jaz. He couldn't believe the fact that Fredrik arrived late without even a by-your-leave-madam.

Fredrik accepted the terms of combat. All of Fredrik's friends crowded around him and discussed what moves would be the best but mostly they just joked about the fact that Fred was going to beat up the Training mistress.

Jaz geared up quickly but efficiently. She knew that this bout wouldn't take long but she also knew that it was better to be safe than to get hurt. She whipped up her sword in an extravagant salute and Fred did the same. They bowed to Alanna and Raoul then crossed blades. Fred suddenly lunged, Jaz could tell that he would lunge by the movements in his torso so therefore she easily parried. The tip of her sword slid down his blade and cut his forearm. Jaz could see the fact that she had won in Fred's eyes and slid her blade to the base of his neck. Fred could see his defeat in Jaz's eyes and suddenly tried to leap to the side. "His movements are too obvious" Jaz muttered to herself as she kept her blade on his neck. She applied the smallest amount of pressure and drew blood again. "Do you yield" she asked the head strong boy

"Yes I yield" he replied finally realising that no matter what he did she would always be one step ahead of him and she was the outright winner. Fred dropped his blade and Jaz sheathed her blade. All could see that this bout was over before it even began.

Jaz dismissed the class and told them that they could have the rest of the day off because she had urgent business to attend to.


	13. Chapter 11 the stranger

Chapter 11 the Stranger 

The castel was quiet when the night watch man called three after the hour of midnight hour. Everyone was asleep and in bed. No one saw a man climb over the wall closest to the practice courts. No one saw him quickly and quietly set up his tent with the efficiency of one who was constantly on the road. He unrolled his sleeping bag and promptly fell asleep.

Jaz woke up the morning after her bought with Fred and sensed a presence that was familiar yet unfamiliar. She could sense that the presence was close and very distressed. The presence was so distressed that it was bordering on evil.

Jaz got dressed and went to breakfast. The palace animals where edgy and even though Jaz wasn't a wild mage she could tell that. When breakfast was over Jaz went and dressed for training.

Jaz arrived at the practice courts after the pages and she had to push past them to see what they where stairing at. Jaz saw a tent and she realised that she knew who the owner was. She was scared because she thought that the owner of that symbole was dead. She though this because the heir of that fife was her late husband and as far as she knew he didn't have any brothers or sisters.

Jaz was shocked and even the thickest of the pages could tell that something was wrong. "Who are you and what right do you think you have wearing the crest of my late husband?" Jaz demanded in a loud voice.

"I'm your late husbands brother" came the reply from the tent. "And my name's Michial"

"what is your business here" Jaz asked in a shocked voice.

"I'm here to kill you for killing my brother" Michial replied "I can see that you aren't mourning his death anymore. You have already found yourself a whole bunch of new potential suiters."

"I'm the training master here and for your information I mourned for your brother for twenty years and I am still mourning for him. And just in case you think I don't know that it is my fault that he is dead I'll tell you this, I was trapped in stone for twenty years just left to think about what I had done. It wasn't my fault that that bitch had a grudge against me yet killed my husband and the potential father of my child." Jaz screemed close to tears.

"I still have to kill you" came the calm reply from the inside of the tent. The man came out and Jaz gasped because Mikail looked exactly like her late husband.

"do I look to much like him for your comfort" Mikhail sneered.

Mikhail grabbed his sword and lunged at Jaz. Jaz just barely escaped being stabbed through the heart. Jaz could tell that Mikhail was a very experienced fighter, maybe even better than her. While Jaz was looking around for something to defend herself with Mikhail hit her across the head with the blunt edge of his sword. Jaz dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Mikhail stepped forward so that he was standing above Jaz and positioned his sword so that he could plunge it into her heart.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" said a man that was standing at the fence watching everything that was going on.

"And why pray tell shouldn't I kill the murderer of my only brother that I never even got the chance to meet?" Mikhail asked looking towards the tall muscular man with obvious distaste.

"Well I wouldn't do that because she is my sister but I don't think that you should do that because I will have to kill you if you do. Please tell me that you haven't been away from home for so long that you don't recognise me?" He said

"What is your name?" Mikhail asked starting to get worried.

"Runihura" the man replied

Mikhail immidiatly dropped his sword and bowed to Runihura. "please don't hurt me" he begged suddenly dropping to his knees.

"I won't hurt you young one . I can see that you are under a lot of stress." Runihura said in a regal voice.

Liam bent over Jaz and llifted her up.

"and who do you think you are and where do you think that you are taking my sister?" Runihura demanded noticing Liam taking Jaz towards the tower.

"I'm taking her to her room and I am the crown prince of Tortall Liam" Liam responded.

"oh sorry prince. I wonder can you please tell me where my brother is please his name is Jack and it is vital that I see him soon." Runihura requested

"he will be in his room I suppose" Liam said "I'm sure that one of these boys will be able to escort you to his room"

"I will take you sir" came the voice of Fred "I owe Jaz that much at least"


	14. Chapter 12 Love

Chapter 12 Love 

Liam ascended the stairs with Jaz limp in his arms. He took Jaz into her room and laid her on the bed. Liam looked down at his hands and noticed that there was blood on them. He looked at Jaz and noticed that there was a bleeding tear in her shirt. He became worried that Jaz was going to bleed to death. He hesitated. Should he remove her shirt, should he call a healer, should he leave everything as it was or should he just stop thinking and do something?

With the upmost care he slowly eased her into a sitting position and removed her shirt. He noticed that Jaz didn't have a cut in her but her Breast band had a tear in it. "I might as well remove that too" he thought to himself so he leaned in and was about to remove it when Jaz woke.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" she screamed at him

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" he yelled in reply.

They continued this exchange of very loud noises until Jaz looked down and noticed that she wasn't wearing a shirtless. She screamed again and slapped Liam across the face very hard.

Liam decided that the only way to stop Jaz from hitting him again was to restrain her so Liam stepped forward and grabbed Jaz in a bear hug. He slid his legs between hers so that she had no chance of connecting her knee with his man hood.

Jaz was still screaming so he covered her mouth with his. When Jaz realised what was happening she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

He lifted her up and kicked the door closed to prevent any interruptions. He then proceeded to carry Jaz to the bed bridal style. He gently laid her on the bed. Jaz slipped her hands up his shirt and guided it over his head so that they where both shirtless. She then locked her fingers behind his neck and pulled him down so that he fell on top of her. Jaz could feel Liam's heart beating against her chest. The next thing that she knew was that her breast band was on the floor shortly followed by her and Liam's pants.

"I love you" Liam whispered in her ear, his breath making her shiver delightfully.


	15. Chapter 13 the morning after

Chapter 13 The morning after 

Jaz lay in bed happily. Liam was asleep next to her, his arm protectively over her stomach.

"Liam," she whispered shaking him gently.

Liam grunted and tightened his grip around her.

"We have to get up," Jaz said louder.

Liam only grunted in reply showing no sign of waking up.

Jaz leaned in and whispered in his ear. His eyes immediately snapped open and he grinned wickedly at her.

"Is that a promise?" he asked mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Maybe..." Jaz answered, "But only if you get up so we can get ready for breakfast."

Liam kissed Jaz then jumped out of bed and began the long and gruelling process of finding his clothes 'He looks better without the shirt,' Jaz noted thoughtfully to herself.

Liam succeeded in his mission to find his clothes and quickly dressed.

"I'll see you downstairs at breakfast," Jaz said getting out of bed, dragging the sheet to cover her, and walking towards her wardrobe.

"Okay love," Lima said and left after kissing her until her lips throbbed. Jaz reached into her wardrobe and pulled out a skirt that reached her ankles and a top, both a dark green, which accented her deep green eyes.

Jaz pulled her clothes on and went downstairs. She walked across the court yard and into the mess hall. She saw a certain young prince and grinned and the prospect of a surprise attack. His back was to her so she snuck up behind him and flung her hands over his eyes.

"Jaz my love, I know that it's you, I sensed your presence when you entered the room," Liam said mockingly, he quickly turned and hugged her forcing the breath from her lungs.

"I am chocked at your behaviour little sister," said a man that Jaz immediately recognised. "Is that the way you behave normally? Because if it is then I will have you sent back to the convent to teach you some manners," Runihura said, his voice dancing with suppressed laughter.

Jaz threw herself at Runihura and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Runi!" she cried, "How are you? I have missed you so much. How are mother and father," Jaz asked formally.

Runi stiffened at the last question and the smile faded from his face.

"What is it?" Jaz asked.

"Ma and Da are dad and have been dead for the past ten years," Runi said.

"Oh," Jaz said "But who has been taking care of..." Jaz trailed off, "well, you know!" she said exasperatedly.

"We all have," Runi said "We thought that you were dead and we couldn't decide on who the heir was so we shared the responsibility. And before you have a heart attack I shall let you know that we are all getting along quite well, but have missed you dearly" The attractive, young man opened his mouth as if to speak, but was quickly silenced by his younger sibling.

"No!" Jaz shouted, interrupting. "I will not under any circumstances!"

"Are you sure?" Runi asked, "because we will leave you alone if you won't, but if any emergencies arise, we will alert you," to anyone merely listening, this was quite a confusing conversation, but for the people involved, it made perfect sense.

"Very well then," Jaz said, calmer than before.

"Ok, well then, I'd best be leaving," Runihura turned to leave, "Wait, would it be too much to ask if I could to send my children here,"

"That's fine," Jaz sighed.

With that said and done Runihura left the room, the door slammed shut and Jasmine burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" he hadn't understood most of that conversation, but Jaz was upset, that was all that mattered now.

"He's mad at me," Jaz stammered in between breaths, "He's disappointed with me, he thinks I am a child, he believes I cannot live up to his expectations, he always did," tears slipped freely down Jaz's tear-stained cheeks.

For the second time that day the doors crashed open and a man entered. Jack paused and looked around. He saw Jaz crying into Liam's shoulder and marched over to them.

"What happened" Jack asked worriedly.

"Your brother was very rude to Jaz and has made her cry." Liam said anger seeping from his pores.

"Oh Jaz darling don't be upset. Runi is under a lot of stress. Sobek, Set and Sekhmet are being stupid and causing trouble. They are arguing with Ma and Da' will. Did Runi ask if he could send his kids to you because he asked me if I would take them but I said that you would be best."

"Yes he did." Jaz said "is there anything I need to know about them, are they like us or are they normal?" Jaz asked suddenly.

"No they are like us," Jack replied just as suddenly "cause I mean they have Runi as their father so they can't be normal."

This comment from Jack caused Jaz to burst out laughing. Jaz smiled at Jack and went and sat at the head table.

Liam scooted in next to Jaz and started prodding her in the leg. Jaz answered this assault by prodding him in the thigh.

"I bet you that the pages that are watching us won't notice" Liam said grinning.

"I bet you that they do, they aren't as dumb as they look" Jaz replied grinning.

"How much" Liam asked mischievously.

"Ten gold coins and a days "service"" Jaz said just as mischievously.

"Deal" Liam said finally.

They continued attacking each other under the table.

"Stop touching each other" one of the pages called out

"We're not touching each other" Jaz said grinning

"Well then stop fingering each other" Fred said

"We're not fingering each other" Liam said.

"Well then stop doing what ever you are doing." Fred said exasperatedly

"We are expressing our feelings for each other in a physical manner" Jaz said triumphantly. "And I do believe that some one owes me ten gold coins"

"Well just stop it" Fred said irritated at their childish behaviour.

"Get a room" a page called from across the hall. This comment made a few pages snigger.

"We have one" Jaz replied "but we are human so we do need to eat" she finished.

"You 're coming with me today" Jaz told Liam grinning in triumph.


	16. Chapter 16 talks

Chapter 16

Jaz was sitting at her desk writing a letter to her brother as the sun was setting. She was so engrossed in writing that she didn't even bother to ask who it was when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called out.

"Do you just let anyone in?" A voice that she had grown to love that day asked teasingly."

Jaz tuned her chair around and faced Liam. "No." She replied, her face bursting into a smile at the sight of him.

"So are you here with a message or are you just here to annoy me?" Jaz asked Liam teasingly.

"My love how can you think that of me?" Liam asked in a mock insulded (mock-insulted) voice. "I would never bother you with a message." He finished, his face also bursting into a smile as he teased her.

"What do you want?" Jaz asked, looking into his eyes.

" "I realized that we made love last night, yet I know nothing about you. Not when you were born, or how old you are, or your heritage" Liam stated.

"What do you what to know? I love you. Yes, I know I just realised that last night but I do love you nonetheless." Jaz said, suddenly very serious. Her eyes were starting to become cold and distant, and she pulled her hand out of Liam's.

"I want to know about you. All I know about you is from stories that I have heard." Liam replied.

"Fine. I'll tell you about me but I won't tell you about my family history if I can help it." Jaz said, already planning what she would tell Liam about herself.  
"I was born on Midwinter's Eve," Jaz started. "I am the second youngest of five. I have two brothers; Runihura and Jack, whom you already have met; I also have two sisters, Esriella and Melina. The age order is Runi, Mel, Es, me and then Jack, who was born when I was nine. My father left us when I was ten and because Ma had to work to keep us alive Runi took care of us all, seeing how he was the oldest. Even though Ma worked long hours she almost always found time for us in her busy schedule. Whenever she was around we always have...had a lot of fun." Jaz corrected herself Suddenly her eyes started to mist over from thinking about her mother. Jaz then realised that she never even got the chance to say goodbye to her properly. Jaz swallowed her sob and composed herself.

"Because Ma was working Jack went to a nursery with a whole lot of other kids. My sisters were both at the convent and Runi was training to become a knight. The nuns at the convent refused to take me because I'm Gifted and the university refused to take me because I was too young. Therefore, I had nowhere to go. Runi felt sorry for me so he took me to training with him because I always showed an immense interest in the fighting arts. While I was at the practice courts watching the pages and the squires I started to copy them and even though I was only ten the training master took pity on me and included me in training. Everyone thought that when I was old enough I would go to the university and the training master knew that I would be a much sought after girl because of my heritage so I think that that is why he started to teach me the fighting arts. By the time I was eleven I was as good as any of the boys that trained. I learnt form my mistakes and I never repeated them. By that time the training master was having trouble to find more work for me so I think that he was relived when the university sent a letter to say that I was old enough to attend. I still remember the day when I told my training master that I wouldn't leave the palace until I had my shield I swear that that old man nearly had a heart attack.

Thankfully the rulers stepped in and said that if the training master though that in two years I would be able to withstand it I could enter the 'Room of forgetfulness' and try for my shield. I worked hard that year and I trained in my every waking moment. The The two years later, I entered the room and contemplated what my life would be like if I had my shield. I tried for my knighthood the next day and I passed all the tests with just a few problems.") Jaz stopped and yawned. She looked at Liam who was also starting to look very tired. "What time is it?" Jaz asked, then gasped in shock hen she looked out of her window and saw the black sky of midnight.

'The last bell that rang was the half night bell." Liam answered stifling his own yawn. "Lets go to bed now and I'll tell you the rest of my story tomorrow." Jaz said in between yawns.

"Ok." Liam said, getting up and offering his hand to Jaz. Jaz took his hand and they walked in silence to their rooms and said goodbye to each other.

_A/N i know that some of you that are reading this will think that Jaz is a bit of a MARY-SUE (shudder) but she isn't ,honest, i just haven't thought of what she is afraid of yet can any one help me please. if you also have any sugestions for what will happen next please email me at it is my school email and i check it quite often. almost daily even._

_thanks for all the great reviews and if any one knows why one of my other stories "Squire Alan" was removed could you please email me at the above adress becaus i'm really confused._

_Thanks you all rok _

_Luv Jenny _


	17. Chapter 17 those Bloody birds

Chapter 17 Those Birds 

Jaz awoke the next morning to the sound of the whole flock of sparrows in her room. "Don't you live with Daine and Kel?" She asked them, but knowing that they couldn't reply in a language that she could understand.

Jaz got up out of bed and tried to shoo the birds out of her room but all that they did was fly out of her reach. Jaz considered using her magic to get the birds out of her room but then remembered that Daine would kill her if she hurt the birds.

Jaz decided that the only person that could get the birds out of her room was Daine so Jaz got her wrap and wrapped it around her. (She couldn't get changed in front of the birds –how did she know that one of them wasn't a shape shifter?)

Jaz then went to find Daine. As Jaz walked through the palace to get to Daine and Numair's room she received many strange looks. Jon and Alanna where having a heated debate when Jaz passed them. They both looked at her and Alanna asked "Jaz is something wrong? You're walking around the palace in your sleeping clothes and a wrap. Is there anything that we can do to help you?"

Jaz replied, laughing "There's a flock of birds in my room— unless you are a wild mage and can talk to animals… I don't think that you can help me."

Jaz continued to Daine's room and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Jaz looked for who opened the door. She then looked down and saw a dragon that was just as tall as her waist. "Well hello" she asked the dragon "Who are you?"

"This is Skysong." A male voice said "But everyone calls her Kitten."

"Hello Numair, is Daine here?" Jaz asked the mage.

"Yes she is— I'll get her for you. Would you like to come in?" Numair asked.

Jaz walked into the room and sat on the lounge and Numair went to get Daine. When Daine walked in she found Kit and Jaz sitting next to each other with Jaz examining Kit and marveling at how light the young dragon was.

"How old is she?" Jaz asked Daine in hand still on Kit's back and looking at the young dragon in awe.

"About 11 years old." Daine replied "Are you here for any reason or have you always visited people in your bed clothes and a wrap?" Daine asked trying and failing to keep the laughter from her voice.

"I have a problem" Jaz started laughing as well "You see this morning when I woke up there was a flock of birds in my room. I can't get them out without using magic and I thought that if I used magic you would get angry at me so, I was wondering if you would consider coming and getting the birds out of my room so that I can get dressed please?"

Daine burst in to laughter and managed to splutter "Ok I'll come with you" between laughs.

"What's so funny?" Numair asked walking into the room "Are you laughing at me?" he asked Daine. "Is she laughing at me?" he asked Jaz.

"No I'm not laughing at you my dear," Daine said "It's just that our dear friend is being terrorized by little birdies and she can't get changed so she came to ask me to get rid of them." Daine explained to her lover.

Numair then also burst into laughter.

Numair and Daine went to Jaz's rooms with her and where shocked at the amount of birds that where present.

"I told you that a whole flock was roosting in my room!" Jaz told the shocked couple.

Daine immediately went to work to see why the birds where in Jaz's room and Jaz went to the kitchen and made breakfast for her guests.

An hour later Daine finally emerged from Jaz's bedroom and went to sit at the table with Jaz and Numair.

"Well, why where they in my bedroom?" Jaz asked Daine

"It's sort of complicated but put simply, they where there to give you a message." Daine told Jaz.

"What is the message?" Jaz asked Daine.

"Well" Daine started "It appears that they had a message from your niece. She says that they will be at the palace gate at the time of the lunch bell."

"Oh" Jaz gasped "I forgot that they where coming. Did the birds say how many of my brother's children where coming?" Jaz asked Daine.

"They said just the three of them will be coming." Daine said.

Numair and Daine then took their leave and went back to their rooms and Jaz went to organize the spare room in to rooms for her nieces and her nephew.

Destined Angels

Thanks for your suggestions I will really think about the water thing.

Arianla

Thanks for your input. I think that Liam and Jaz are so comfortable with each other that he just wants to get to know her better. And I know I can't spell and some times I use a comp that doesn't have spell checker

Drazy

Thank you

Altar of Light

Yes I know my spelling has gotten better I am now using a comp with spell checker and I have a new beta Magewhisperer and she rox.

Every one else:

Thank you to all who have reviewed I really appreciate it. It makes me feel so special. I now have my own comp after much begging and pleading so I have spell checker. Now about the story I sorta just write as I think so if it doesn't make perfect sense I apologies.

SORRY              

If you want to make any suggestions about the story please email to heaps love jenny

PS I have had a lot of queries about why is Liam the crown prince and what happened to Roald. Well I don't know but if you have any suggestions please also email me

Luv Jenny

PPS there is a very fine line between love and hate!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Family 

When the lunch bell rang Jaz was at the palace gates waiting for Runi's children. Finally Jaz saw three teenagers on white horses. The resemblance to Runihura and his wife Maatkara was unmistakeable. Jaz walked up to the children. "Hi I'm your aunt Jaz. How was your journey?" Jaz asked trying to start a conversation.

"You're not our aunt- we don't even know you. You look like a stable hand, now tell us where our aunt is before I get angry and blow you up." The boy said he looked about seventeen.

"But I am your aunt and the reason I look like this is because I work for a living." Jaz said starting to get angry.

"No you're not our aunt because you are too common. There is no way that you are of the noble house of Sobek." The oldest girl sneered.

That was when Jaz lost it. She reached deep inside of herself and called on her magic. Jaz shook the earth and caused the horses to throw their riders. Jaz then threw her 'family' into the sky, they where screaming by this time, she made them spin until they felt sick and then she slowly let them land on the ground.

The youngest girl started crying "I'm telling daddy and he is going to whip you for that. He is goanna banish you for an eternity. You are going to be so sorry." She screamed.

All of the pages came running to see what caused the earth tremor.

"Jaz, love what are you doing? When I said that I would take your classes today you promised that you wouldn't cause any trouble." Liam said when he arrived panting at Jaz's side.

Jaz then burst out sobbing. "I'm sorry Liam I guess I lost my temper. These little brats accused me of lying to them about my identity. They said that I'm not Jaz." She cried between her sobs.

"Well you aren't" the boy said.

"And who pray tell are you?" Liam inquired of the youngsters.

"We are the only children of the house of…" the boy said before Jaz pointed at him and he started coughing.

"You will not mention our house. If you do I will kill you. I have managed to live without that lot for the past five years, I don't want people to know what house I come from." Jaz said suddenly not crying anymore.

"As if you would kill us we are the heirs." The oldest girl said to Jaz.

"Ah my dear I do believe that you have conveniently forgotten that the youngest daughter always inherits all land, which is her birthright for being the youngest." Jaz said with venom dripping from her voice. "And if you are disrespectful to me again I will contact your father." Jaz finished.

All the pages looked at Jaz in shock stunned by the hatred in her voice. They all knew now what she wanted to keep secret, her heritage and her family.

Jaz decided that she needed to talk to Runi about his children. She turned to the children and said to them "Come we are going to talk to your father and then we will see how he reacts to your rudeness to me." Jaz walked away and the children stood there and stared at her back .

"come on" Jaz said. The children just stood there so her power seached back and grabbed them and pulled them after her.

The pages and Liam where left there shocked with their mouths hanging open.

_Later in Jaz's room:_

Jaz clicked her fingers twice and a ball of purple light appeared in front of her. The children where sitting on a couch as silent as they had been the whole afternoon. Not a sound escaped their lips. Jaz looked into the ball and asked "Runi are you there?"

A reply came from the ball "Yes sis, I'm here what's wrong? Are my kids safe?"

"Oh yes brother, your children are here. They are being rude little brats they won't even tell me their names. First they insulted me and then they nearly told everyone where I come from. You know that I'm trying to keep my heritage a secret. I believed that you of all people would raise better behaved children." Jaz told Runi.

"CHILDREN COME HERE NOW! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Runi shouted at his children from the ball.

"Aaron, I expected better from you. You have been on many diplomatic missions and everyone comments on how well behaved you always are so why are you being rude to your aunt and my favourite sister?" Runi asked his son.

"I'm sorry father I don't know what came over me." Aaron replied.

"And Jade, pray tell me what is your excuse." Runi asked his oldest daughter.

"I don't know father, I'm sorry." Jade answered meekly.

"It's not me you have to apologise to. It's your aunt you should be apologising to." Runi said.

"And let me guess, Krystal. You lost your mind as well for a short time and that is why you acted against all of your lessons as a lady?" Runi said to Krystal his youngest.

"Sis, I'm sorry for my children's behaviour. I promise that they won't do it again. If you have any more problems with them though just give me a buzz. Ok sis, I love you a lot, bye." With that the ball of purple disappeared.

The children looked at Jaz in shock.

"We're sorry" they whispered in unison.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I scared you but I'm very sensitive about mentioning what family I stem from. I've been hunted because of that name and I still have nightmares about………the past. I don't know what Runi has told you about what our childhood was like but despite our family we had a rough childhood. Oh well let's all just go to bed and I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Jaz said to the children


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Fun, Games and Lessons 

The next morning Jaz awoke to the sound of bells. She looked out her window and saw that by the position of the sun it was about three hours after sun rise. She sat up in bed and wondered why there was the sound of bells jangling coming from Jade's room. Then the bells stopped and Jaz heard Jade talking, then there was laughter. She got up and wrapped her wrap around her. Walking to Jade's door, she knocked, then entered at Jade's "Come in".

Jaz looked around the room and saw Aaron and Krystal sitting on chairs facing a dummy with bells handing from one of the crossbeams of the roof.

"Good morning kids." Jaz said "How long have you three been up?" Jaz asked.

"Since sunrise." Aaron replied for all of them. "We're still on our travel routine. You weren't awake and so we thought that we would play a game that father's friend taught us." he explained.

"Oh. Ok that's fine I was just wondering. I'm sorry I wasn't awake with the sun but today and tomorrow are my days off. I also give the pages and squires the day off." Jaz said. "Are you guy's hungry?" Jaz asked them.

"'Cause if you are, we can go down to breakfast with the students." Jaz told them but her eyes clearly gave away that she wanted to see her students.

"Yeah we're hungry. We'll just wait for you to get ready and then we can go down." Krystal confirmed.

Jaz quickly rushed off to get dressed. When she came down two minutes later Aaron exclaimed "Jeesh! You sure were quick I thought only Da was that quick when getting changed."

Laughing Jaz said, "We are siblings after all…Come on let's go we're going to be late if we don't hurry." She rushed them out the door. "Now you can either sit with me on the dais or sit with the students. Which would you prefer?"

"We'll sit with the students" Krystal said, and all the others agreed.

When they entered the room they went to line up for food. While in the line the boys couldn't help but notice Jade and Krystal. Fredrik came up and introduced himself to Jade and Krystal. Jaz noticed this and laughed as she kindly explained to Fred that Jade and Krystal could hurt him very badly if they wanted to and that they where her nieces.

Aaron decided that he should do the whole big protecting brother thing and went and introduced him self to Fred and then told the rest of the boys in a very loud voice that if they even looked at his sisters the wrong way that he would kill them.

Jade and Krystal looked at Aaron and then they both punched him playfully in the stomach and told him to stay out of their business and that they could court whomever they pleased.

Jaz went and had breakfast with Liam laughing and joking with him. Jade and Krystal had a long list of boys already asking them if they wanted to go and see the city that afternoon and the next day. Jade and Krystal diplomatically declined on the pretence of the fact that they wanted to get to know 'Aunty Jaz' better before lessons on Monday.

After breakfast Jaz asked the girls and Aaron what they wanted to do that day.

"We can go into the city and meet some of my lower class friends or I can show you around the castle." Jaz told them.

After a short and to the point debate the girls and Aaron decided that they wanted to go to the city because as they put it "Sometimes the lower class people are more noble that the people that are born into nobility."

Jaz decided to take them to the "Dancing Sparrow". "This used to be called the "Dancing Dove" Jaz told the children as they walked to the inn. "But it burned down a few years because of a mage that got drunk. That's why you should never touch anything stronger than mead." Jaz said laughing.

When they arrived at the Dancing Sparrow Jaz was treated like an old comrade while the girls and Aaron where eyed suspiciously by the local tavern crawlers and thieves.

Jaz then introduced the girls and Aaron to her friends.

"Which one of them is the 'King of thieves'?" Aaron asked Jaz.

Jaz skillfully avoided the question by introducing him to the local horse merchant. "If you ever need a good horse in a hurry you just need to ask Tomalas" Jaz told Aaron.

Jaz was standing facing the group of thieves explaining to them that Aaron, Kristal and Jade where her brothers children and could be trusted when an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into a bear hug that almost bordered on an attack.

"And how are you my dear lady and leader?" a strong male voice asked Jaz. "Do you have a hit list for us yet or do you still insist that we control ourselves and only rob from the evil. I also have that stack of reports on 'Lady Mara' for you oh great and wonderful leader of ours" he drawled, arm still around her waist

"What the hell …?" Aaron exclaimed. The others laughed.


End file.
